Love, Squared
by Kitsanken
Summary: It is impossible to control the direction one’s heart chooses to move in. Is it wrong to care, to love, to long for the companionship or affections of another? MirKag; IYSan ALTERNATE PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Fanfic

**_WARNINGS: Alternate Pairings, language, adult situations._**

_**Summary:** It is impossible to control the direction one's heart chooses to move in. Is it wrong to care, to love, to long for the companionship or affections of another? We strive from the moment we take our first breath to find our other half, the one person who will make us feel complete. We have no control over who we are destined to love._

_Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko Shonen Sunday Sunrise Studios_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Love, Squared**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 1**

He stared at his gloved hand intently, searching the beads of the rosary for answers to half-formed questions. To outward appearances, it was a normal hand…a hand just like any other. His eyes traced the lines visible forming patterns only a few gifted could read before moving on to study the calluses caused by diligent training with the shakujou currently held in a loose grasp by his other hand. He studied his fingers, five ordinary looking fingers, the tiny whorls upon his fingertips mysterious in their uniqueness. He remembered Kagome mentioning something about the use of things called fingerprints in her time to find the culprits in crimes that would otherwise go unpunished. If he were to believe what she'd said…and he had no reason not to…then everyone had their own unique set of fingerprints to set them apart from the rest of humanity.

He sighed deeply. Outward appearances could be deceiving. For all intents and purposes, his hand was ordinary enough in appearance, but he knew all too well just how out of the ordinary it actually was. He allowed a small, mirthless chuckle to rumble in his chest. Concealed beneath the thin veil of the cloth and the protective beads of the rosary he wore was death. His lips tilted downwards into a slight grimace as he closed his hand into a fist against the coolness of the beads. He quite literally held death within the palm of his hand. It was a terrible, loathsome thought that left him sleepless many nights.

The sound of laughter reached his ears, interrupting his melancholy thoughts. He raised his head and sought out the source of the cheerful sounds. A small, sad smile tilted his lips upwards. He'd spent a long time avoiding involvement with others, choosing instead to travel in solitude and only coming into contact with others out of necessity when it couldn't be avoided. He'd always felt justified in forcing himself to endure the lonely isolation, not wanting to endanger others with the very real threat of being consumed by his Curse. Yes, it had been lonely…but it had been safer…much safer. At least in isolation he didn't have to fear for the lives of others in case something went wrong…if he lost control of the Kazaana. But somehow, someway, all of his good intentions had fallen by the wayside and he now found himself surrounded by people…people whose lives meant more to him than his own.

Sitting within the shade offered by a tall, ancient tree, a young woman dressed in a brightly coloured kimono sat with an impossibly large weapon laid across her lap, a polishing rag dangling from her fingers as she paused in her work to reach over with her free hand, scratching behind the ears of a small cat. Twin tails twitched as the animal preened under the attention, red eyes squinted shut in contentment. Sango, fiercely beautiful, had lived through horrors no mortal should ever be forced to endure. She'd borne witness to the desecration of her entire clan, watched helplessly as her family was murdered. And still she continued on. He often wondered how she could still summon the courage to smile. Shaking his head slightly, he acknowledged that he would spare her more heartache if he could, yet he knew that his presence within the little group they were a part of contradicted his resolve greatly. Sango clung to the members of their small faction almost desperately…almost as if she were replacing her dead family with them. He silently prayed that they could defeat their enemy before more tragedy struck and stole more of her happiness away.

His gaze shifted upwards, peering through the thick foliage of the tree the taijiya sat beneath, seeking out the familiar form clothed in red. Inuyasha…he both admired and disliked the hanyou in equal parts, depending on the situation. His bravery and resolve in his purpose couldn't be faulted, though there were times he felt the hanyou could be a little less stubborn about certain aspects of it. It was equally amusing and annoying to see Inuyasha charging into battle, Tessaiga unsheathed and brandished without the benefit of a plan being formed before hand. He threw himself into everything he did seemingly without a thought or care for his own safety, merely charging forward as if force could solve every problem they may face during their quest. There were times he'd thought his heart would stop beating from the fright the hanyou's actions would cause him, and yet somehow, against all odds, they would survive despite the dangers and the utter stupidity of his stubborn thoughtlessness. He often forgot that Inuyasha was the elder by nearly two centuries, though he had to admit it was very easy to forget when his reactions were often petty and childish. Yet, despite his shortcomings, the half dog demon was loyal…to a fault. He knew, deep down, that no matter what, they could always count on him in any situation to stand firm and offer his protection against the many dangers thrown against them during their journey.

He turned his solemn gaze away from his friend perched in the tree and frowned at the youngest member of their motley group. Shippou…small, frightened, orphaned at a young age, he was by far the weakest of their small band of misfits and yet he never hesitated to throw himself into the fray when the odds were against them. He offered comedic relief to the older members of the party when tension ran high and tempers were frayed. His antics often diffused volatile situations that could've otherwise resulted in dire consequences. Despite being a child, the young kitsune youkai displayed a maturity that often left him blinking in surprise and wondering just how old the kit actually was. He knew full well that when it came to youkai, appearances could be deceiving. Shippou hadn't been forthcoming when it came to pointed questions concerning his true age, either, now that he thought on it.

Feeling a tug on his senses, he looked over the kit's shoulder and stared intently at the weather-beaten boards of the dry well behind him. The Bone-Eater's Well. He suppressed a shudder and forced himself to keep his gaze locked on it. There was something decidedly wrong with that well. It looked innocent enough, standing silently within the clearing of the forest, and yet the pull of power emanating from it was difficult to ignore. From the moment he'd set eyes on the structure he'd known that it was no ordinary well. Of course, now that he knew more about it, his suspicions had been confirmed. It was a gateway, a portal, which connected the world he lived in with a different one. He still wasn't convinced that it led to the future, yet there was no mistaking that it obviously led to somewhere. Time and time again it had been proven to be such as Kagome appeared seemingly from out of no where.

_Kagome._ His thoughts stuttered to a halt for a moment as he dwelled on the final member of their party. He'd never met anyone quite like her before. It wasn't just the fact that she dressed in scandalously skimpy attire that sorely tempted his roving eyes to go where they should not and his hands to follow suit. His deplorable lack in self-control had earned him more than one slap over the course of their acquaintance…and too many growled threats from his hanyou friend. He cleared his throat and twitched his shoulders back, resisting the urge to rub his throat. He could still feel Inuyasha's claws tight against his jugular, closing off his windpipe until spots danced in his vision as he was reminded none too gently that Kagome belonged to the hanyou. He suppressed a shiver and darted a quick glance towards the tree his friend rested in, almost afraid that by merely thinking of the young woman would somehow throw him into a jealous rage again. Seeing Inuyasha still seated on his branch, he allowed a small sigh to escape his lips and turned his attention back to the well.

Kagome with her dark hair and sparkling eyes had captivated him from the start. There was no denying that enchanting allure she presented, and yet deny it he must. He no longer allowed his hands to stray to forbidden zones and attempted to keep his eyes away as well…at least when others were looking. It wasn't just the very real threat of having his anatomy rearranged by Inuyasha that prompted him to behave either…though it was definitely added incentive. No, it was the young woman herself that forced him to keep himself in check. She was pure, untainted and untouched by the evils of the world. She was like a shining light contained within the darkness and he was loath to see her brightness snuffed out. She, alone, had the power to purify the tainted aura surrounding the Shikon no Tama and its countless shards, touching the evil pieces without thought or care to the harm it could cause her. Every time she picked up a shard his heart would leap into his throat until the darkened aura surrounding it would pulse and glow brightly, as if her own gentle wholesomeness diminished the horrible shadows that clung to it. She was incorruptible, the epitome of purity within a world filled with malevolence. She was his complete opposite, he acknowledged with a barely audible sigh. He would be the first to admit that he was anything but pure, despite his current vocation.

His musings were interrupted by a surge in power emanating from the Bone Eater's Well and he snapped to attention, focusing on the unmistakable and now familiar glow surrounding the structure of wood and stone. A blur of red and white distracted him momentarily as Inuyasha appeared at the edge of the well. Though unable to sense the shifting in the power surrounding the well, his enhanced senses allowed him to know immediately when Kagome returned. He allowed a small smile to flit across his features as Kirara lifted her head with a soft mew and Shippou abandoned his drawing with the odd quills his surrogate mother had gifted him with.

He stood and moved to stand by Sango, leaning against the tree Inuyasha had occupied mere moments before. Sometimes it was painful to watch the reunion between Kagome and Inuyasha, but he'd long since learned to ignore the unwanted sense of longing he often felt. She was not meant for him, that much was blatantly obvious and he'd come to terms with it for the most part. Kagome's devotion to Inuyasha was absolute and he refused to make even a token effort to change that, even if the hanyou was undeserving of her affections most of the time. He honestly couldn't understand how she could find it in her heart to forgive him each time he insulted her…or abandoned her for the undead miko.

His grip tightened against the smooth haft of his shakujou causing the rings to jingle, alerting Sango to the tension holding him stiffly by her side. He looked down when she placed her hand against his leg and forced himself to relax as she offered him a small smile. She alone understood his feelings and he was grateful for her friendship. "Houshi-sama?" She murmured softly, a slight frown drawing her brows together as she gazed up at him in concern.

He reached down and placed his left hand…the one not cursed with the damnable Kazaana…against her head and ruffled her hair slightly, forcing a smile that couldn't reach his eyes. "Ten minutes." He didn't elaborate and knew that he didn't have to. She knew as well as he did that the peacefulness of the meadow wouldn't last beyond the ten minutes he'd proclaimed before their hanyou companion would utter some brash stupidity and invoke the wrath of the young woman who'd only just returned to them.

She smiled and nodded. "Indeed." Setting Hiraikotsu to the side she stood and stretched her arms above her head, glancing at him from the corner of her eye before shifting ever so slightly to the side, presenting the perfect opportunity for his wandering hands to make contact. It was their own little game, a distraction to ease the pain in their hearts as they watched their companions greet each other with poignant sweetness.

Waiting for just the right moment, he hesitated, his hand twitching at his side as his gaze remained fixed on the couple standing by the well. It didn't take long before voices were raised, Inuyasha spouting some nonsense that caused Kagome to react with hurt anger. He silently counted off the seconds before she shouted the subduing word and the hanyou crashed to the ground gracelessly. As curses issued forth from the crater he'd formed he wondered once again why Kagome bothered to forgive the ungrateful wretch. When it became evident the situation was only going to become more volatile he glanced from the corner of his eye towards Sango and saw she was watching him as well with a knowing look reflected in her dark eyes. Shrugging slightly he reached out and smoothed his hand over her curves, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

The slap came swift and sure along with her shout of practiced outrage. "Hentai!" He was just thankful that they'd come to an understanding and she no longer attempted to dislocate his jaw with her tiny, but surprisingly strong fist. "Really, Houshi-sama!" He pressed his hand against the sting in his cheek and allowed a rueful smile to tilt his lips upwards. They may have come to an understanding, but that didn't stop the painful sting.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed that their antics had had the desired effects. Kagome's attention was no longer focused on Inuyasha and the hurt no longer reflected in her expressive eyes as she gazed at them with an exasperated look stamped across her pretty features. She crossed the short distance that separated them, leaving her large yellow pack on the ground by the well. "Sango-chan!" She greeted with a wide smile before turning her gaze to him. "Miroku-sama, are you still groping?" She shook her head in mild reproach. "Won't you ever learn?"

He offered her a beatific smile and pressed a hand against his chest. "Why, Kagome-sama, whatever do you mean?" His feigned innocence brought a radiant smile to her face, just as he'd hoped. In some ways, she knew him all too well. It was uncanny how she could see passed the various masks he presented to the world with unerring accuracy, and yet remain blissfully ignorant at the same time.

The moment was broken by the arrival of the kitsune kit as he launched himself into the young woman's arms. "Kagome!" He hugged her tightly, pressing his face against her neck as he sniffed, obviously inhaling the scent of his adopted mother. "I missed you!"

Kagome hugged the child close and nuzzled her face against his hair affectionately. "I missed you, too, Shippou-chan." She shifted the kit to her hip and grinned at him. "Did you behave while I was gone?"

"Er…" Shippou squirmed slightly, casting an almost desperate look around as if searching for inspiration for the lie he was about to tell. "Mostly?" He finally settled for a half-truth, knowing that Kagome would manage, somehow, to detect a lie.

Laughing, she shook her head in mild reproach. "Well, just as long as you didn't tease Inuyasha too much."

He quickly lifted a hand to his mouth as he coughed to cover a laugh. If not for the hanyou, he was quite certain the kit would definitely behave himself. Unfortunately, the temptation was often too great and the child just couldn't resist taunting Inuyasha. He only hoped that Shippou wouldn't go too far one day and anger Inuyasha beyond reasoning. He returned his attention to the young woman again. "How was your stay this time, Kagome-sama?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Boring. I spent the week alone, studying." She pursed her lips thoughtfully, a rather tempting gesture if he said so himself. He forced his mind to cease its wanderings along the paths of possibilities and what-ifs and tried to focus instead on the words she was speaking rather than the movement of her lips. "Mama and Jii-chan took Souta to Nikko for a holiday."

He frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Nikko, Kagome-sama? Do you mean the place where Shodo Shonin established a temple in the wilds of Oku-Nikko?" When she nodded with a smile his frown deepened. "You say your mother accompanied your grandfather and brother?"

"Well, yes." She paused and studied him for a moment. "Is something wrong, Miroku-sama?"

"Well, I was given the impression that it was forbidden for women to visit…" He let the words trail off uncomfortably as he became the target for two glares.

Kagome was the first to relent as she waved a hand carelessly. "Oh that. If you're talking about that silly ban on women and livestock…" Her nose wrinkled distastefully. "It was lifted in 1872."

"Ahh." He could think of nothing else to say to that without making an ass out of himself so he wisely refrained from commenting further on a topic that so obviously annoyed his female companions. Personally, he'd always thought that banning women from anywhere to be akin to committing sacrilege. Was life even worth living if one were unable to gaze upon the beauty of the opposite sex? He sighed deeply and shook his head emphatically. "Most assuredly not." He muttered under his breath, answering his unspoken question.

"Did you say something, Houshi-sama?" He blinked in surprise at the too-sweet tone the taijiya used to address him and swiftly backtracked, trying desperately to think of what he could have said this time to raise her ire. He'd learned much to his chagrin that the tone of voice she was currently employing almost always ended with a painful wallop to his head with the unforgiving solidity of Hiraikotsu.

Placing a hand behind his head in a nervous gesture, he tried not to wince in anticipation of the blow that was sure to come as he smiled anxiously. "Er…no?" He offered tentatively. He chanced a peek at her expression and cringed slightly at the obvious disbelief reflected in her eyes. He had to admit that usually she had cause for her lack of faith in him, but at the moment he was honestly innocent of any wrongdoing in either thought or deed.

Thankfully, she turned her attention away from him without causing unnecessary pain to his person, casting one last warning glance his way before smiling at her recently returned friend. "Did you do well on your examinations, Kagome-chan?"

She looked down at the ground and scuffed the toe of her shoe into the dirt, hands clasped behind her back. "Well…" He forgot to breathe for a moment as the thin material of the top half of her kimono was pulled tight across her chest. His hands twitched, fighting against the urge to reach out and touch. In his moment of desperation…he could see Inuyasha approaching and much preferred to keep his limbs attached to his body for a while longer…he turned to Sango and firmly planted his hands against her. The reaction was swift and painful, but worth it. After all…he did value his life. "Miroku-sama!" The censure in Kagome's tone made him wince inwardly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha's arrival was announced with his customary scoffing sound. He wondered idly if the sound actually had any meaning behind it since he used it so often. As he met the hanyou's gaze he blinked in surprise to see the narrowed golden stare leveled at him with an unconcealed threat lurking in the depths. It was almost as if Inuyasha knew that he'd merely groped Sango as a desperate attempt to keep his wandering hands away from the destination they'd truly wished to arrive at. He resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably under the penetrating glare. After another long moment that seemed to last an eternity in which the hanyou's glower appeared to intensify he shifted uneasily from one foot to another, striving to keep his expression impassive. Finally, seemingly satisfied that whatever it was he'd been intending to convey with the pointed look had been received, Inuyasha turned away. "Let's go." He crouched down close to the ground, looking over his shoulder at Kagome. "Hurry up, wench! Don't got all day!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome scowled at the hanyou, his name more of a growl than anything, before sighing and shaking her head. "Honestly, I just got back. Can't I at least say hello?"

"Talk later. We have shards to find." His impatience to be off was obvious. With another shake of her head she finally relented and took her customary position on his back, wrapping her slender arms around his neck an instant before he took off, racing for the tree line. Glancing over his shoulder, Inuyasha shouted at him. "Oi! Monk! Make yourself useful and get the bag!" Before he had a chance to respond, the girl and the hanyou had disappeared from sight.

His hand tightened around the staff of his shakujou, a scowl darkening his features. "Make myself useful…" He muttered under his breath as he shook the golden staff angrily. "Bah!" Despite his anger, he dutifully crossed the short distance to the well and retrieved Kagome's large yellow pack.

Sango bit her lip anxiously, her dark gaze following his movements uneasily. "Um…Houshi-sama?" She ventured softly, following him across the meadow. She continued after he inclined his head indicating that he was listening. "I don't think he means to be quite so…" She paused, searching for the right word to describe Inuyasha's behaviour. "Um…grating." She winced slightly, somehow feeling as if her words were inadequate to fully describe the extent of their friend's abrasive attitude.

"No…" He murmured softly, halting in his trek towards the trees. "No, I'm quite certain he doesn't, Sango." His lips curved into a tight smile as he shifted the large pack to a more comfortable position on his back. "I believe what he is striving for is more along the lines of being insulting." Before she could reply, he continued walking.

Shippou jumped up to perch on the taijiya's shoulder. "Miroku's really mad, isn't he, Sango?" The kitsune kit asked in a loud whisper, the words carrying the short distance easily to reach his ears. "Stupid Inuyasha! Why does he have to go and pick fights all the time? Doesn't he want to have friends?"

Sango sighed heavily and shook her head. "I don't think that's what it is at all, Shippou-chan." She quickened her pace to catch up to him, falling into step beside him.

"Oh?" The small youkai pursed his lips thoughtfully, green eyes narrowing as he seemed to come to some kind of understanding. "I get it! It's 'cause he's jealous!"

"Jealous?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye, expression thoughtful. "Hmm…I wonder…" She murmured softly.

"Jealous?" He repeated and snorted, shaking his head sharply. "Though it isn't impossible, I think it highly unlikely, Shippou." He glanced at the child and allowed a slight smile to soften his expression. "Whatever would Inuyasha have reason to be jealous of?"

It was the kitsune's turn to utter a snort of disbelief. "What do _you_ think?" He folded his small arms over his chest and shook his head. "It's 'cause Sango let's you grope her and 'cause Kagome looks at you…" He cut off the rest of the words with a tiny 'eep' sound and quickly shook his head again. "Er…never mind!" He waved his hands about frantically, as if trying to erase whatever he'd been about to say.

Sango blinked in surprise and stopped, looking at him questioningly before focusing her full attention on the child. "What?"

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" Shippou looked almost ready to bolt, his eyes darting around desperately as if seeking rescue from being the sudden focus of attention.

"How does Kagome-chan look at Houshi-sama, Shippou-chan?" Sango quickly grabbed hold of the squirming kit's tail and held him firmly in place.

"Uh…" He twitched, trying unsuccessfully to pull his tail from her tight grasp. "How should I know? I'm just a kid!" He smiled innocently, somehow managing to increase what Kagome often referred to as the 'cute-factor' exponentially as he gazed at them with large, tear-filled green eyes.

Sango's dark eyes narrowed before turning her attention to him. "Houshi-sama…" She murmured softly, an odd gleam in her eyes that instilled an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "We should hurry or we'll be left behind." She released Shippou's tail and he immediately darted away, hurrying to catch up to Kirara and leaving them alone. They continued to walk in silence, each lost to their own thoughts until finally the taijiya cleared her throat. "You know, what he said…" She paused and glanced at him briefly before turning her gaze forward again. "It makes sense."

He shifted his grip on the shakujou. "How so?" He asked carefully, keeping his gaze fixed ahead, searching for any sign of their companions.

"Inuyasha seems to be even more…" She paused again as if searching for the right words to convey her thoughts. "Well, more edgy where you're concerned than usual. Maybe Shippou-chan is right…maybe he's jealous."

He shook his head with a laugh. "Jealous, Sango? Of what?" He halted and studied her for a moment. "Perhaps his feelings are changing after all."

She sighed deeply and reached over to tug on his arm, urging him to keep moving. "I could only hope." She shook her head, eyes cast down at the ground. "Houshi-sama…" She began hesitantly. "Is it wrong to feel as I do?"

He placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze before dropping his arm to his side again. "It is impossible to control the direction one's heart chooses to move in, Sango. Is it wrong to care, to love, to long for the companionship or affections of another? Of course not! We strive from the moment we take our first breath to find our other half, the one person who will make us feel complete…" He drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment, closing his eyes and tilting his face up to the sky, feeling the soothing warmth of the sun. "We have no control over who we are destined to love. So no…it isn't wrong to feel as you do."

His eyes snapped open and shot to her questioningly when she linked her arm through his and leaned against him. "I think it's time I have a talk with Kagome-chan." She smiled up at him, dark eyes twinkling with mischief. Her smile widened into a grin when his expression revealed growing alarm. "Oh, don't worry, Houshi-sama! I won't give away your little secret." She giggled when he stiffened and tried to extricate himself from her grip on his arm. "I'll be…um…circumspect." She released him and hurried away, leaving him rooted to the spot with increasing unease, her tinkling laughter drifting to him on a slight breeze.

"Circumspect, huh?" He shivered, not at all confident that his pride would survive the upcoming discussion Sango had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha Fanfic

**_WARNINGS: Alternate Pairings, language, adult situations._**

_**Summary:** It is impossible to control the direction one's heart chooses to move in. Is it wrong to care, to love, to long for the companionship or affections of another? We strive from the moment we take our first breath to find our other half, the one person who will make us feel complete. We have no control over who we are destined to love._

_Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko Shonen Sunday Sunrise Studios_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Love, Squared**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 2**

He leaned back against the rough bark of the large tree, resting his shakujou against his shoulder and folding his arms across his chest, tucking his hands inside the voluminous sleeves of his kimono. Bowing his head, he stared at the blades of grass, watching the dappled shadows chasing each other across the ground before him. He ignored the various aches plaguing him and chose instead to try to enjoy the peacefulness of the afternoon. A light breeze stirred the branches above him, the leaves whispering against each other as a few fell in slow, lazy circles to land in his lap.

Despite his best efforts, he found that he just couldn't clear his mind. It had been a week…_a whole week!_...since Kagome had been forced to return to her own time to recover from the injuries she'd sustained during a rather vicious battle against an enraged yacho youkai. Normally it would have been relatively easy to dispatch the creature, but unfortunately this particular boar demon had possession of ten…"Ten!" he muttered incredulously under his breath as he shook his head in continued disbelief…Shikon shards making it into a very formidable opponent. The presence of the shards effectively prevented him from using his Kazaana, the enhanced speed and size of the youkai had rendered Hiraikotsu virtually useless…each swipe of the taijiya's weapon had seemed to merely annoy the creature rather than harm it. Perhaps the most disturbing aspect had been the yacho's surprising intelligence. It had immediately perceived the possible threat from Tessaiga and had taken measures to incapacitate the hanyou's weapon by holding Kagome as a hostage of sorts. He raised a hand and rubbed at his temples tiredly. Most battles were easily settled with Inuyasha's brawn or Sango's Hiraikotsu. The battle with the boar demon had not been one of those. In the end, it had taken all of his Ofuda simultaneously charged with his Houriki as well as Kagome's purifying arrow aimed directly at the beast's heart to defeat the youkai and retrieve the Shikon shards it held.

The untimely arrival of the demon had prevented Sango from following through with her plans to speak to Kagome in private. He wasn't certain if he was disappointed…or grateful. It occurred to him…not for the first time…that perhaps he should speak to Inuyasha on the taijiya's behalf. He frowned and rubbed his fingertips across the bridge of his nose. It was a delicate subject…and one he wasn't at all confident he could broach without angering the hanyou. It was unfortunate that Inuyasha's usual reaction to embarrassment was anger and violence. The likely response to what the hanyou would most likely perceive as meddling on his part would be a gratuitous amount of his own blood being spilled followed very closely by voluble profanity that would likely call his parentage and sexual preferences into question. He winced and shook his head emphatically. No, he'd leave well enough alone for the time being…at least until when his body wasn't feeling quite so battered and abused.

He was drawn from his musings by the sound of leaves crunching. Looking up he smiled in greeting as Sango approached. "Houshi-sama…" She leaned against the tree he sat beneath, Hiraikotsu strapped to her back. "How are you feeling?" She looked down at him with a slight frown of concern.

"As well as can be expected." He shifted to the side and patted the ground beside him in invitation. After she'd settled herself, the large weapon now placed across her knees, he reached over and poked a finger into her shoulder. He grinned when she turned to him with a look of surprise. "You didn't come out here to inquire after my health, Sango. What's on your mind?"

She huffed in annoyance, dark eyes narrowed as she lightly punched his arm…somehow unerringly managing to find one of the myriad of bruises liberally placed over his body. He managed to conceal a wince and merely inclined his head inquisitively, waiting patiently on her response. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she shook her head and pouted. "How do you do that?"

He raised his eyebrows, affecting an innocent expression, lips twitching with amusement at her disgruntled look. "Do what?" He asked mildly, thoroughly enjoying her discomfiture.

"You know…" She paused and finally sighed. "Read my mind."

"I assure you, my dear Sango…that is one skill I have yet to acquire." His lips curved upwards into a wicked grin. "Though, such a skill would certainly be a valuable advantage in certain…er…" He paused for a moment, his grin widening as he sent her a practiced heated look, knowing that it would fluster her to no end. "Pastimes."

"Oh I just bet it would. Honestly, Houshi-sama, is that all you think about?" He lifted one eyebrow in silent query causing her to huff indignantly again. "You know, there _is_ more to life than conning some rich landowner out of his fortune or seducing some poor naïve fool into bearing your child."

It was his turn to frown in mild irritation. "I am well aware of that."

"Then why can't you behave for once?" She shifted until she was kneeling beside him, her hands gripping his shoulders as she shook him lightly.

He reached up and covered her hands with his own, frown disappearing instantly, and laughed lightly. "But Sango…where would the fun be in that?"

For a moment he thought he may have pushed her a bit too far with his teasing when her grip tightened almost painfully on his shoulders, her head bowed and a sound that suspiciously resembled a growl emerging. Slowly her hands moved from their placement against his shoulders until her fingers crept around his neck, tightening just enough to ensure she had his full attention before she looked up. "You, Houshi-sama, are incorrigible!"

"Ah, Sango, my dear, life is too short to take seriously all of the time!" He gently removed her hands from their tightening grip against his throat and placed them in her lap instead where her fingers curled into fists against her thighs.

She opened her mouth as if to reply but was immediately interrupted by the sudden arrival of their hanyou friend. "Oi! What's the hold up? I thought you wanted to get goin' before the sun got too high."

He quirked an eyebrow and studied her averted face, taking note of the flush that was swiftly rising. "You're leaving?"

She cleared her throat and avoided looking at him directly. "Well…Houshi-sama…" She pressed the tips of her fingers together and stared at them intently rather than meeting his curious gaze. "You see…since you were in---"

"Just spit it out, woman!" Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and glared down at him. He blinked in surprise, seeing the now familiar animosity reflected in the golden gaze and not understanding what could have caused it this time. To the best of his knowledge he hadn't done anything to warrant such a look being directed at him. "'Cause you were stupid enough to get yourself banged up and 'cause you're just a weak human, you stay here. Sango and I'll go take care of the shards and youkai."

His eyes narrowed in growing pique. He was becoming thoroughly sick of being referred to in such a demeaning manner by the rude and obnoxious hanyou. Planting his shakujou into the soft soil, he stood gracefully and met the hostile gaze directly. "Inuyasha, I am far from being helpless and feeble, thank you very much. I'm just as capable as either you or Sango." He tried to keep his tone mild, not wishing to further antagonize his hanyou companion.

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "Keh!" He folded his arms across his chest in a belligerent stance and bared his fangs briefly. "You're so capable that a few measly bugs send you scurryin' for cover when Naraku shows up."

"Scurrying for…" He bit off the rest of the indignant shout immediately before he could complete the sentence. He took note of the taijiya's conspicuous silence with an inward sigh. "I see." Stepping back, away from the hanyou, he leaned against the tree and folded his arms over his chest, adopting a deceptively relaxed stance. "Then by all means, don't let this poor, defenseless _human_…" He placed exaggerated emphasis on the word, narrowed eyes revealing his growing anger and resentment. "Hold you back."

"Don't worry." Inuyasha smirked. "We won't." He turned away, wrapping his clawed fingers around the taijiya's upper arm and pulling her away from the tree. "Come on, Sango. Let's go."

Dark eyes filled with wordless apologies sought his. He sighed and shook his head, offering her a small smile and a nod by way of acceptance. He pushed away from the tree and stood straight, holding his shakujou loosely with his right hand, the smooth hardness of the beads of his rosary pressing against his palm. "Inuyasha…" He called softly and waited for the hanyou to turn to him with a look of impatience stamped across his features, ears swiveling in his direction. "I don't know what your problem is, but remember that I am your friend and as such I'll always listen if you have need to unburden yourself of your troubles." He paused for a moment grinning at the hanyou. "Despite the fact that you're being an utter ass and seriously pissing me off, that will never change."

Sango quickly covered her mouth to hide her growing smile, dark eyes filled with laughter as Inuyasha gaped at him for a moment before releasing her arm and turning back to face him. He crossed his arms over his chest as a reluctant smile curved his lips upwards. "Monk, you never know when to quit."

"No, I don't suppose that I do." Either the strange tension that had been plaguing his hanyou friend had finally dispersed…or he was about to be in a world of hurt. He wasn't certain which it was, so he continued to watch Inuyasha warily. There were times his temperamental nature led to sudden outbursts of violence, yet he also possessed a remarkable sense of humour. He hoped this was a case of the latter.

"Just keep your hands to yourself if Kagome comes back."

He ignored what sounded rather like a possessive threat in the growled beginning of what Inuyasha said and focused instead on the last part of his statement. "What do you mean 'if', Inuyasha?" He narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to Kagome-sama this time?" He regretted that he'd been unable to accompany the young woman to the Bone Eater's Well for her last return to her own time. Unfortunately, though the mind had desired to do so, his body had other ideas and had kept him confined to a futon at Kaede's hut while the miko tended to his injuries.

"Nothin'! Why do you always assume it's somethin' I did?" His eyes narrowed further in suspicion at the hanyou's defensiveness. "And why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"Perhaps you should go and apologize to her before you leave…just to ensure that she _does_ return."

"Keh! Mind your own business, Monk." Before he could decide if it had been guilt reflected in Inuyasha's golden gaze or anger, the hanyou turned abruptly away and disappeared into the trees.

Sango sighed and swung Hiraikotsu around to rest against her back in its customary position. "Houshi-sama…" Kirara transformed to her larger size and the taijiya quickly jumped onto the cat's back. "Don't worry. Kagome-chan will return…she always does."

"Take care, Sango." He raised his hand in a gesture of farewell as the neko youkai and her passenger took flight, swiftly following in the direction Inuyasha had gone.

He settled again at the base of the tree, watching the wispy clouds drift across the brilliant azure backdrop of the sky, enjoying the peacefulness of the afternoon. Shippou had opted to stay in the village to play with the younger children and Kaede was busy doing whatever it was that she usually did during the day. He assumed the old miko was out gathering herbs for use in her healing draughts and poultices.

It didn't take long before he became bored with alternately watching the clouds and counting the leaves fluttering to the ground as they fell from the tree he sat beneath. Truthfully, he should have been using the time he had alone for meditating, but his heart just wasn't in it. He ruefully admitted, even if it was only in the privacy of his own thoughts, that meditation had never been one of his favourite pastimes and he only did it when absolutely necessary. He wondered what his companions would say if he were to admit that all those times they'd thought he was meditating by the fire he was actually lost in thoughts that were what many would consider unfit for a man of his station. He chuckled under his breath, leaning his head back and tilting his face up to the warmth of the sun. _I never said that I was a 'good' monk, now did I?_ Naturally, if his companions suddenly developed the skill to read his thoughts, he didn't doubt they'd be thoroughly shocked. He winced, realizing that if his private musings were to become public knowledge he could expect swift and quite possibly deadly retribution to descend upon him.

He sighed deeply and shook his head. Could he honestly be faulted for having an active imagination? Or for having an appreciation for the…er…many lovely attributes of the exquisite ladies of his acquaintance? Well, one lady, if he were to be honest. He didn't think of Sango as anything other than a very dear friend, almost like a sister if truth be known…and though she was often the target for his roving hands, it could be excused due to their rather unorthodox arrangement.

Heaving a heavy sigh of resignation, he finally admitted defeat and stood once again. He was bored and somewhat lonely now that Inuyasha and Sango had departed. He was still annoyed with the hanyou for his less than complimentary comments, but despite this he still preferred his company to being left alone with his thoughts. Too often his thoughts turned dark and dreary, his fate weighing heavily on his mind. He raised his hand and closed it into a fist, staring at the beads intently. Time was running out for him and he knew it. The Kazaana wouldn't stop growing just because he wished for it to be so, nor would it disappear miraculously. He shook his head and allowed his hand to fall to his side again. If truth be known, his hand ached almost constantly now, the pains shooting up his arm to throb in his shoulder. He didn't think it was a good sign, but he was loath to mention it to his companions. They each had their own problems to deal with and he didn't wish to burden them further with his own troubles.

Unable to remain still, needing some kind of physical action to still the whirling thoughts swirling through his mind, he began walking. He didn't have a set destination in mind, only knew that if he remained beneath the tree he risked falling further into dark and despairing thoughts. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he gripped the shaft of his shakujou tightly with his left hand, every second step allowing it to connect with the ground to jangle the hoops. The almost melodic sound was comforting, soothing his frazzled nerves. He wandered aimlessly, letting his steps guide him, watching the changes in the earth from soft, springy grass to a well-worn path with ruts back to grass again. His gaze was riveted on the dappled patterns splayed across the ground at his feet caused by the ever shifting breeze waving the leaves of the trees and catching the bright light of the high mid-day sun. He forced all thoughts from his mind, concentrating instead on counting his steps.

He was so focused on _not_ thinking that it took a moment for his mind to register what his senses were clamoring to tell him. Looking up, he released his breath on a startled hiss as he found himself staring at the Bone Eater's Well. "What the hell!" He gritted his teeth and cursed himself and his subconscious. He was so intent on not thinking and avoiding the issues swirling in the back of his mind that he'd unwittingly wandered straight to the one place he least wished to be. "Damn it." Shaking his head sharply he turned to retrace his steps when the low hum of power from the enchanted well surged, signifying that the time portal had been activated. Whirling around so fast that he nearly over balanced, he stared with mixed feelings at the sudden flash of light emanating from the well. Releasing an explosive expletive he debated his options and discarded fleeing the vicinity immediately as being both cowardly and foolish. He couldn't avoid Kagome forever.

Stealing his resolve, he slowly approached the well. A familiar large yellow pack soared out from the depths to land heavily on the grassy ground. A moment later he could see the young woman's hands grip the weather-worn boards just before a dark head emerged into the sunlight. Dark eyes blinked at him owlishly as he reached forward and grasped her arms, pulling her the rest of the way out of the well. "Oh! Miroku-sama!" She smiled brightly and clambered the rest of the way out, stepping away from him the moment her feet touched the safety of the ground.

He smiled in greeting, hastily tucking his hands inside his sleeves to prevent himself from reaching for her again and touching her inappropriately. Without Sango there he was without an alternate target. He had a feeling this was going be an exercise in how good his control could be. He suppressed a grimace as he silently admitted that he'd never been very good at it. "You are back sooner than I…er…we anticipated, Kagome-sama." He mentally cursed his near slip of the tongue.

She laughed and shrugged. "Well, despite the way it looked, I wasn't hurt as bad as everyone seemed to think. Just a little bump on the head and a few scrapes and a lot of bruises." Her expression turned serious. "But what about you? Should you be up? I know you were injured much more severely, Miroku-sama."

He shrugged noncommittally before changing the subject. "Inuyasha and Sango have gone ahead to search for shards."

A small frown flitted across her features for a moment before she smiled brightly again. "Oh, well…then I guess we have a bit of free time on our hands, right?" He expected her to turn around and return to her own time. What he didn't expect, however, was what she said…and did…next. Linking her arm through his she grinned up at him. "Looks like we get to spend some quality time together."

For quite possibly the first time in his adult life he found himself at a loss of words. Staring down into her dark eyes, he found himself thinking, oddly enough, of the sweet confection she'd brought back with her after one of her previous sojourns to her time. _Chocolate._ He thought fuzzily. Her eyes dark like the chocolate…and sinfully sweet. He swallowed almost audibly as he felt his mouth go dry, her words finally registering in his sluggish mind. "Quality time?" He repeated stupidly, mentally cursing himself and beating his shakujou over his head repeatedly.

"Sure." She released his arm and bent to retrieve her large pack. "We can use the time to get to know each other better." She grinned at him over her shoulder. "I realized, while I was at home, that I know next to nothing about you." She paused before walking backwards, somewhat awkwardly. "I'm deathly curious, too."

"Curious?" Once again, he found his normal eloquence to have deserted him as he merely repeated what she said.

"Absolutely." She nodded as if everything was settled. She turned away and peered into the forest for a moment. "Hmm…" She tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "I think I sense a shard that way, Miroku-sama." She pointed towards the darker part of Inuyasha's Forest.

He shifted, uncomfortably aware that, in all honesty, he was in no condition to be fighting off a shard-empowered youkai at the moment. "Kagome-sama…" He began, only to be interrupted before he could finish.

"We can tell Inuyasha later…when he gets back." With that, she turned back to him, grabbed his arm, and began dragging him towards Kaede's village.


End file.
